


[Podfic] each according to their nature

by kalakirya



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sixthlight's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“What kind?” Nightingale asked, like that was any sort of reasonable question when wings.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] each according to their nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [each according to their nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772154) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



**Title:** each according to their nature

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 00:31:39 

[download as an mp3 (29.1MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016071007.zip) | [download as an m4b (22.5MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016071008.zip)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/each%20according%20to%20their%20nature%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20sixthlight.mp3)

cover by me, from [a photo by bernard dupont](https://www.flickr.com/photos/berniedup/26473611651/)


End file.
